


指痕

by rekiday



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekiday/pseuds/rekiday
Summary: au诱拐情节有
Relationships: Chinen Miya/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 5





	指痕

知念实也从面包车后座醒来。窗外是陌生的风景。

他动用还有几分迟钝的大脑，回想着。

他被绑架了。

/

喜屋武历接过樱屋敷薰递过来的手套，有些懊恼地戴上。

“我说过，我们这是干的最后一票了。”

“你这话听着很恐怖，cherry。电影里说过这句话的人最后都死了。”喜屋武历满脸丧气。

“现实是现实，难道你现实和电影都分不清。”薰面色冷淡，“我说这是最后一票那它就肯定是。还有都说了几遍了不要那么叫我。我没自己的名字吗。就像我也不会直接叫你狗一样。”

“......”

耳边传来渐近的脚步声，知念实也立刻将头靠回车后椅，假装昏迷。

“别装了，小鬼。”清凉镇静的嗓音。

“你醒好久了吧？”

实也睁开眼，不安地向四处张望，“姐、啊不叔叔，这，这是哪里啊？我为什么会在这种地方…”

“是叔叔家的仓库。”樱屋敷薰答，“等明天你爸爸就会来接你。今天现在这里和这个哥哥住一晚哦。”

他指指身后的历。

“我爸爸为什么...”

“好孩子不要问那么多问题。”薰开始有些不耐烦，但笑容还是尽量保持。

“叔叔今天很累，你要乖乖的好吗，你不听话，你爸爸也不高兴，要是你永远留在这里，回不去了怎么办呢？”

“...”实也眯眯眼睛，最终乖巧地点头。

“我会听话。”

“好孩子。”

薰走到实也面前，隔着手套，揉揉他的头发。

手套上还有冷掉的血腥气。实也忍住想要呕吐的欲望，不动声色地低头，往后看去，红毛的球鞋也染上了深色污渍。不知道上面干涸了多少人的血。

喜屋武历始终没说话。按理说，他并不苦于照顾小孩。

他先前在某家连锁幼儿园当幼师，基本很少会有小孩讨厌他。都说历酱人很好，给大家当狗骑也总是笑呵呵的。

樱屋敷薰找上门，要历帮忙诱拐小孩时，喜屋武历胳膊脖子屁股都还挂着叽叽喳喳撒娇的小孩。

那时历还以为他只是在开玩笑。

“我记得你很缺钱。”薰说。

“缺钱也不能犯法吧。”历脸上很脱线。幼儿园常常拖欠工资，的确不能说他手头有多宽裕。

“少自以为是了，世界上时时刻刻都有犯法的人。”薰吹口面前的茶，“难道缺你一个？有谁在乎你啊。”

“...”

“我还以为这下你会抓住机会呢。”薰淡淡地说，“十年前被家人抛弃，没人拿钱来赎你。现在你机会来了，把你遭受过的，也报复到那些同样跟你无辜的孩子们身上去吧。”

喜屋武历低着头。放在膝盖上的手捏紧。

薰扫他一眼，“不是我话难听。如果当年是我被诱拐，家里还没人来找我，让我自生自灭，不管死活，我要是活下来了，拥有了力量...第一件事就是报复社会。”

“cherry...”历苦笑着抬起脸，“我早就不恨了...那么久以前的事。况且，他们也有自己的苦衷也说不定...”

薰放下手中的茶。

他起身，绕到历面前，很轻地触碰到他脖子上的烧痕。

历全身都抖了一下。慌忙抬手遮住那道疤。

“历，”薰慢慢叹气，“哪怕一次呢，你责怪下别人，好不好。”

喜屋武历笑着，没再说什么。

走前，薰没喝完那杯冷掉的茶。

“我不是在夸你，别误会。”薰停在门口，头也不回，“你以为那很高尚吗？擅自原谅伤害过你的人。”

“正相反，你是我见过最傲慢的人之一哦，历。”

/

实也被锁在屋子里。

他踩上胡乱堆积着的一叠杂志，探头往高高的窗户外看。

一个小院，四周很安静，远处有农田，应该是在距离市中心较远的地带。

门从外面锁上了。喜屋武历带他回来后，没有交代许多，也不太接实也乱七八糟的各种问话，只嘟囔一句他出去找点吃的，便匆匆出门。

实也在屋内听门上锁的声音。听上去不是什么复杂的门锁，推测是最简单粗糙的那类。实也内心有些鄙夷，但凭他的力气，仍然不可能轻松破坏锁后逃走。

实也干脆瘫倒在不超过四叠半的榻榻米上。上面有男人的体味，汗水味。实也觉得讨厌，但身体疲累，倒在地上后就没有力气再起来。

他盯一阵天花板，角落有蜘蛛结网，在这种困顿的房间能捕猎到什么食物呢？实也想。

不知什么时候窗外才会出现一点光亮。那意味历打着手电，找到食物回来了。

说什么出去找吃的。实也想到历刚刚的话，觉得好笑，那家伙是流浪狗吗。

肚子咕咕叫了几声。实也侧躺过身，抱住自己，蜷缩成一团。

现在他要乖乖躺在用来困住自己的网中，等捕食者来喂饱他。

/

喜屋武历带回来一些冷掉的饭团。他轻轻摇男孩瘦弱的肩膀，叫醒实也。

实也从榻榻米上坐起，揉揉眼。

他捧起一个饭团，凝视一阵，自己早就饿过了头。抬眼看历，那家伙正狼吞虎咽着，实也怀疑他都没来得及知道饭团是什么味道。

可饭团又能有什么惊人味道。实也把手中的饭团掰成两半，里面什么都没有。他皱起眉，自家保姆都不吃这么寒酸的东西。

犹豫了一下，实也把一半饭团递给了历。

历很惊讶。“你肚子不饿吗？”

“还好。”实也淡淡回答。

“海苔也不吃？很香喔。”

实也表情复杂地看着历。略有不忍。连海苔都觉得足够香的家伙，一直以来是过着怎样的苦日子。

甚至，还生机盎然地活了下来。实也垂眼，打量历的身体，裸露的手臂上覆盖着一层薄薄肌肉，撂倒他已绰绰有余。

“那个，我说，大哥哥。”实也别扭地开口。

“叫我历吧。”

“历...桑，我什么时候才可以回家？”

“要看cherry那边怎么说。”历咽下嘴里的饭团，喉结上下滚动。“放心，你爸爸肯定很快来接你。”

“你怎么知道？”实也冷笑。

“因为...”历眨了眨眼，“你是很漂亮的小孩。”

“哈？”

“你长得很漂亮。眼神也明亮，不怎么怕我...。”历不好意思地挠头，“哈哈、虽然我也不是什么坏...啊，算了，我的确是坏人。”

“总之，你不怕我，头脑也很清晰的样子，能好好地跟人说话...我就想，你家里人一定很爱你吧。肯定在一个充满爱的环境长大...”

“历桑，有没有人说过你很自以为是？”

实也气得发笑。

“抱歉。”历瞪大眼睛，像在示弱，在昭示自己的无害。

“我不是故意...对不起，让你不开心了。”

“...”实也低下头，强忍心中莫名的怒火。

他最讨厌听到人轻飘飘地道歉。哪怕这个人是诱拐犯。

低下头，眼中又映入那些痕迹深浅不一的汗渍，污秽的地方。周遭都是男人的气味。尤其是历一进门，那种味道朝实也袭来，无处可躲。

实也不得不吸入一些历吐出的温暖吐息，头脑如同浆糊，心中也混沌一团。

讨厌。讨厌得要死。实也捏紧拳头，要是对这个人拳打脚踢一番，不知道会不会被杀掉。

“要是，要是爸爸明天没来接我，你们会杀掉我吗？”

历眼中立刻流露出了什么。

实也忍不住笑。装模作样，恶心死了。况且哪轮得到你这家伙同情我。

“不会的。”历稍微靠过来一些，小心翼翼，试探着拥抱住了实也。

黑暗中，只有高高的窗户泄进来一些月光。实也在历怀中睁着眼睛。

他选择不挣扎。

“实也的爸爸一定会来接你哦！”历在实也头顶说道。抱住他的人准确叫出了自己的名字，大概是在实也昏迷那段时间，偷偷看了实也书包里的课本。

明明我问的也不是这个问题。实也靠在历的怀中，暖意，气味，呼吸统统落到身上，他竟然变得困倦起来。

也许，实也感到安心。一直以来渴求着暴动，竟然在这一刻落到地面，不再剧烈地想要去证明什么，捉住什么。他与生俱来的东西太多，以至于想要毁掉那些，再凭自己的手来建造独属于自己的沙堡。

“睡吧。”历最后说。

实也听着历的呼吸声。他们面对面睡，以防万一，两人的腰通过一根绳子连接在一起。

实也借着一点月光打量历的睡脸。太过没有防备的一张脸。显得愚蠢，纯真，无聊。

无聊。实也手指触到历的皮肤，渐渐往下，他眼帘低垂，碰到那处烧伤的疤痕。

疤痕像半只狗环一样绕过历的脖子。实也缓慢地一寸寸滑过，皮肤下的血管有力地在自己指尖搏动着。

实也用小小的手，卡住没有疤痕的另外一边。完成了完整的闭环。

他闭上眼，很快沉沉入眠。

/

赎金迟迟没有送来。实也计划从四叠半的小屋里逃跑。

早上，历在院子一角打电话，对面的人应该就是他口中的cherry，那天那个粉红色长发的男人。

历的声音略有些焦躁。

“赎金还没有收到吗...？我已经寄出去好几封信了。...我再试试吧。”

实也站在门口看着历的背影，几天前开始，历变得愿意让实也到院子里放放风。前提是历也在身边。

“历。”

历转过头，小声朝电话讲了几句便挂断。他朝实也走来。

“怎么了？”

“我想吃小卖店的冰淇淋...”

历抬头看看天。天气很好，好得过头，接近傍晚，阳光也不减炽烈，历裸露的肩膀和手臂早染上一层汗液。

“那我骑车去买。你跟我一起去。”

“不要，天气好热。”

“那我可是要锁门的哦。”

“没问题啊。”

历将信将疑地打量实也一阵，无奈地笑笑。

“我很快就回来。”

“嗯。”

实也回到屋子，乖乖坐到自己的角落，等待历锁门。

“不要乱跑哦。这附近相当危险呐。”历走前还吓唬他。

“是吗？会有狼吗？我如果乱跑，就会跳出来吃掉我。”

“说不定。”

实也冲历笑笑，“那好吧。我很害怕。所以不会乱跑的。”

门被锁上。锁芯落下的声音仍跟往常一样。实也忍不住嗤笑。

一副好像已经相信自己不会跑的样子，有本事不要锁门啊。

他把这几天要来的漫画书，杂志，声称学习会用到的课本叠成一摞，谨慎地站上去，还是不太够得到窗户。实也四处看，视线落到角落，那根曾用来拴住他和历的绳子。

实也跳到榻榻米上，脚掌落地，猫一样轻盈。重新系上那根绳子，另一头往上甩，总算钩到窗户的锁钩。

这些天饭也是趁历不注意，偷偷倒掉了一些。实也确认自己的身体的确能够穿过那个窄小的窗口后，泥鳅一样灵活地钻了过去。

他落到泥地上。最后的夕阳也落到他身上。

“拜拜了笨狗。”

实也朝破旧的小院挥挥手，头也不回地，奔向农田的方向。

/

有手电光。实也漫无目的地摸索道路，只要一直往反方向走就好。他喘着气，已有些体力不支，但知道现在绝不能停下。

手电光越来越近。伴随人急促的呼吸声。

还是追上来了。实也想。

他最后再挣扎着跑了几步，四周密集的植物锋利地割伤裸露出的小腿，膝盖。实也深呼吸，转过身，等手电光胡乱地到处照射，最后笼罩住自己。

“实也...”

历双手撑住膝盖，埋头大口喘气。“实，实也...”

“想说什么？”实也耐心地等，“记得呼吸，想说什么慢慢说。”

历花了点时间调整呼吸，实也始终注视着他，前所未有地镇静。

“实也你，不要，不要跑...”说着，历竟有些哽咽。

“为什么不可以跑？”

实也反问。

历想说什么，话语都梗在喉头。

“你不是说过你是坏人？”实也冷冷道，“你是诱拐犯，不仅如此，还监禁我，找我家人要赎金未遂。你知不知道自己犯了几样罪？”

“对、对不起...”

“你道歉了。然后呢？又要把我抓回去吗？”

“...”历无法回答。

“历，你知道吗？”实也慢慢靠近他，“我看过很多电视电影，里面描写坏人，也描写好人。历知不知道自己属于哪一种？”

实也蹲下身，抬起历的下巴，要求他看着自己。

“知道吗？”他又问了一遍。

历双眼迷茫，轻轻摇头。“我，我是坏人。”

“你当然不是。”实也轻笑。

“爸爸说，人都有残酷的天赋...杀人的天赋。成为坏人的天赋。只要我愿意，历已经在睡梦中被我杀死了。”

“但历没有这个。好像残疾，天生就没有。”实也的手指轻轻划过历的下巴，脖子，“历，你说你是不是狗变的？”

“...”

“不如汪汪叫一声试试。”

“实也...”历想说什么，脖子被实也细小的手指轻轻捏住，力度很缓慢地加大着。

“但历仍然憧憬变成坏人。想，至少要变成好人和坏人中的一个。而cherry帮你做了选择，因为cherry希望你能当一次坏人。对吗？那天，我有听到你们谈话。”

历的瞳孔痛苦地震动着。

“历，你好可怜，好可怜。”实也轻声说，“你只是不想被抛下。”

只要能不被抛下，成为什么样的人根本无所谓。

被卡住的喉咙历发出隐忍的呜咽声。

历伸手想去掰开实也的手指，却使不上力气。

“实也，拜托、停下...很难受...呼吸不上来...”

“所以，历，我要你成为我的狗。”

实也的眼仁骇人地发着亮，“你要成为我的狗。我允许你成为我的狗。那样你就一辈子不会被抛弃，你是我的狗，身上有我的印记。”

实也凶狠地扑到历身上，两人倒在农田中央。

历发出惨叫。脖子上的那道烫疤被实也的牙印覆盖，正丝丝渗出血珠。

历变得无法挣扎了。像是失去所有力气。之前骗实也说这附近有狼，那当然是谎言。现在竟然在自己身上成真。

可他不恨实也。

相反，很久以前，诱拐历的罪犯在他脖颈处留下的烫痕被实也粗暴地覆盖后，自己竟变得温驯。

历抬手，摸到从实也身上落下的什么，湿润黏腻。

实也刚刚被植株割伤的膝盖还在流血。

历发了一阵呆，最后真像狗似的舔了上去。

实也，要自己成为他的狗。实也是否爱自己呢？历搞不懂。他没明白过爱，脑内想象不出爱的形状，气味，温度，但他知道自己这一刻被驯服。知道自己，被实也小小的手，手掌的热度，膝盖涓涓流血的伤口驯服。

如果实也说这是爱，那就是好了。

“历，你回去吧。”实也盯着历舔干净自己膝盖的血，说。

“回去。”实也抚摸历的下巴，“我也会回去。家...学校，还有在乎我的人们身边。”

他再次抚摸过历脖子上自己留下的印记。那是证明。

那日，实也并不是被诱拐。学校门口，他走向自家的黑色奔驰，迈出几步后，他猛地停住，从什么时候起，他已经能温顺地走向那辆好像理所当然地载着自己的奔驰车...？

他厌恶被众人艳羡的自己。刨去那些光鲜的部分，实也感受不到自己的存在。

所以，他转身，走向一辆停在学校门口不起眼角落的面包车。车窗上贴了春日幼儿园的字样。实也早就觉得可疑。

他走进危险中。并期待着这能证明什么——他在众人捧起的温室中无法证明的部分。

实也轻轻抚过历的眼。

哪怕，历只是要肉骨头，温暖的窝，可以奔跑的草地，并且觉得那就已经算是爱……实也也决定完整地给出所有。即使让历感到疼痛，感到折磨。

实也站在风暴中。被源源不尽侵袭而来的风暴吞没。如果历感受不到同样的东西，那会太……寂寞。

历凑上来，吻了实也的嘴唇。

粗糙的呼吸，唇瓣却柔软。

那之后，历的身影隐入夜色中。

实也同样转身，头也不回地往大路的方向走。任谁都没有回头看向彼此。

直到他们再相遇的那天。

不论谁，都这样确信着。


End file.
